


Hands

by Missesbean



Category: Olympics RPF, Phlochte - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by the gifs of the 4x200 Free Relay medal ceremony and MP needing to hold Ryan’s hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sofia3293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia3293/gifts), [CupcakeGirlA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/gifts).



> Cuppycake -you inspire me. More than I can ever express! This was like, six years in the making! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. All mistakes are my own. No beta. No infringement of any-sort intended.If you are one of named individuals, or know said individuals, just turn back now. Simply a creative quest.

 

**"What was that? Are you crazy?"** Ryan looked over at Michael as soon as they were off the platform and out of everyone’s eyes for the moment.  

 

Michael gave him a look as if to say he had no idea what he was talking about.   **"Crazy? I’ve never been sane, Doggy".** He laughed, shaking off the question for now as they moved across the deck where they would continue to have their photos taken.  

 

It wasn’t until they were behind closed doors and tucked away in their room that Ryan looked at Michael and addressed the topic again.  

 

**“I repeat, what the** **_hell_ ** **was that out there?!”** He asked with a tip of his head. 

 

Michael, who was changing out of his sweats, looked over at Ryan with a shrug.   **“I don’t know what the big deal is. . .”**

Ryan scoffed and looked at Mike with a confused glance.   **“You don’t know what the big deal is?  Really?”**

 

Mike turned to look at him and shrugged,  **“I really don’t see what the big deal is, Ryan.’**

 

**“Okay, well, let me start with, the world already thinks we’re together, and you go about grabbing my hand, and interlock our fingers.  Not just a ‘dude, hold my hand’ kind of thing but a ‘BABE lemme have your hand!”**  He gave Mike a look with a tilt of his head. 

 

**“Then, we have the, ‘let me make a spectacle of interlocking our fingers here and showing you what I’m doing’ part of the situation, that, I know I looked a damn fool during, because, hello Mr. I’m Michael Phelps, I don’t Show PDA.’**  He snorted, shaking his head. 

 

Mike just gave him a sad look, feelings hurt in this whole discussion.  

 

**“Or maybe, I should remind you that we’re not here alone. It’s not closed doors. You said this was over. . . but on the world stage, ya grab my hand in front of all ya family, and people, and wiggle like a fool who can’t stop touching me. . .”** he shook his head, rubbing at his temples.

 

**“You know, Mike, I just don’t get it with you … either, you want this,”** he gestured to the air between them.   **“Or you want. . .that.’** He pointed out the window towards the hotels.    **“But, I hate to break it to you, you can’t have your cake and eat it too.”**

 

**“Ryan, wait, you know I can’t just -”** Mike started, but was stopped by Ryan putting his finger up in the air and waggling it as if to stop him. 

 

**“No no, you don’t get to do this.  It doesn’t always get to be on your terms, King Fred.  Sometimes, you have to look at how it works out for others, ya dig? It’s always been on** **_your_ ** **terms. Nobody elses.”** He looked at Mike with a risen eyebrow. 

 

**“What do you mean, Ryan?’**

 

**“I mean, if I were the one, who wanted to hold your hand like that, in front of the world, you would make a scene and freak out, and then be like “I donno what that even was. . .Lochte’s crazy.”**

 

**“I would not!”**

 

**“Yes, Mike, you would, because you’re the Goat.  You’re Michael Phelps. You have this, reputation to uphold, and you won’t let any kind of feelings get in the way. I mean, I even see how you are with your family, or what about when you’re with people and I call?  I go straight to voicemail. First ring. Whatever PR tells you to do, you do it, no matter who you hurt.”** He huffed.  **“I don’t fit in your world anymore, Michael. So stop trying to make it work. You have your picket fence and pool. I’ll be okay.”**

  
  


Michael’s eyebrows knit together as he listened to Ryan, heart pounding in his chest as he took in everything that Ryan was saying.  He didn’t fit?  Since when did he not fit?  Ryan would always have the key to his world and heart, where was this coming from?  

 

**“Ryan, that’s not true, stop saying those things,”**  he spoke softly, truly looking hurt as he watched him.   **“You smiled when I held your hand.”**

 

**“Of fucking course I smiled, for once you actually didn’t think before you did, you made me happy, but then when we stood there and I saw it, well, what am I supposed to think?”**

 

**“Dude, that I love you, and I’m lucky I  get to share things with you,** ” he gave Ryan a confused stare, watching his face fall even more.  

 

**“Exactly.”** He spoke softly and moved back to his side of the room.  

 

**“Exactly what, Ryan?”** Michael asked incredulously.  

**“You don’t just “Dude I love you” to people that you care about.  You say the words, and you mean them, and that isn’t what you did.  So. I have the answer.  I’m glad I could be your convenience once again.”**  He huffed and pulled off his shirt,  getting situated on the bed. 

 

**“Ryan, don’t do that,”** he spoke softly, running a hand through his hair. 

 

**“Don’t do what, Michael?”** He asked softly, watching him.   **“Don’t do the same thing I’ve had to for the past twelve years where I suck it up and deal with it? Okay, great, I won’t.  Sleep in your own bed tonight, MP.”** He sighed and got under the covers, hiding down on his side, heart broken.  Everything he wanted, was given to him tonight, but in such a false pretense he couldn’t even believe. 

  
  


Michael sighed and got ready for bed, flicking off the switch and collapsing onto his own.  He rolled side to side, struggling to get comfortable.   **“Ryan?”**

 

There was a loud sigh before he answered,  **“Yea?”**

  
  


**“I’m sorry.”**

 

**“Yea, me too Michael.”**

 

Mike rubbed at his face, so upset with himself.  He’d let himself slip, and he let himself have what he wanted, and now, he couldn’t have it.   **“I want you, Ry.”**

 

There was another sigh, and the noise of a body turning in the sheets.   **“You want to want me.”**

 

This time, it was Michael’s turn to sigh as he rolled onto his side to face Ryan.   **“No, I want you.  And the blue green hair.  The grills.  The shriek laughing, the  .. crazy antics, the pizza and wings on a Friday night.  I want you.”** He stood up and moved over to Ryan, crawling up beside him.  He tucked himself behind Ryan, pleased when the other man didn’t move away, just stilled. 

 

**“I want this, every night,”** he kissed his temple, a hand running down his arm as he reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together like he had previously.  He didn’t have to look to know Ryan’s huge smile had returned.  **“I want you,”** he spoke softly into his ear, pressing a soft kiss on the spot right below his lobe.   **“Fuck the rest.  I want this.”**   He nuzzled down into Ryan, placing soft, loving kisses on his neck and shoulder, holding him close.  

 

**“I want to believe you,”** was all that Ryan had to say as he nuzzled down.    
  


 

Michael grabbed his phone and held it in front of Ryan, typing a quick message to his PR team, making sure Ryan could see.  

 

_ "Game over. No more. I want my happy."    _

 

 **"They're not going to like that, MP."**  

 

 **"I don't care, baby."** He leaned and nipped his cheek, then fiddled around one more time, finding the picture of him and Ryan on the podium, before posting it to Instagram, with the sappiest of captions.  

Ryan looked over his shoulder, shaking his head. This was going to get messy.  

_"Love is love. Goodnight, world."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
